(a) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a door hinge loading device for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a door hinge loading device for loading front and rear door hinges to a moving range of an install robot while automatically extracting and aligning the front and rear door hinges loaded on hinge storages.
(b) Description of Related Art
In general, vehicles are manufactured by mass production including several processes in which approximately 20,000 to 30,000 components are assembled.
Particularly, in a first step of manufacturing a vehicle, after a vehicle body panel is produced in a press process, the produced vehicle body panel is transferred to a vehicle body plant, and each part of a vehicle body is assembled to produce the vehicle body of a BIW (Body In White) state.
Side wall surfaces, a roof, and a rear panel are attached to the finished vehicle body in a main body process, and the vehicle body is painted in a painting process. Subsequently, an engine, a transmission, and internal and external members are assembled with the painted vehicle body in an assembly plant to finish the vehicle.
In particular, a process of attaching a door to the vehicle body includes a process of attaching door hinges to front and rear pillars of a side panel and a process of fastening the door to the door hinges in a subsequent process.
When the vehicle body is positioned at an operation position through a conveyer system, the process of attaching the door hinges is performed by closely bringing the door hinges into contact with upper and lower mounting units of the front and rear pillars by using a door-hinge attaching jig and fastening the door hinges to the door hinge mounting units by using bolts.
The door-hinge attaching jig is moved in a forward direction toward the side panel of the vehicle body while the door hinges are loaded to insert tooling pins into the vehicle body, and the vehicle body is clamped to position the door at the upper and lower door hinge mounting units of the front and rear pillars.
In such a state, an operator manually fastens the door hinges to the door hinge mounting units through the bolts by using an electric fastening device.
However, in the process of attaching the door hinges described above, since the door hinges are loaded to a position of the attaching jig and the door hinges are fastened to the hinge mounting units, labor cost of the operator may be increased due to the manual labor.
Further, in the process of attaching the door hinges, since the door hinges are manually fastened, an assembly variation of the door hinges may be caused due to carelessness of the operator. For this reason, the door may be deformed, and quality of an external appearance may be degraded.
Due to the above-stated problems, since the door hinges are reattached in the subsequent process, it may take a lot of time to perform quality maintenance, so that productivity may be decreased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.